According to the background art, several devices capable of comminuting and collecting plant material and biomass that follow different principles are known. For example, there are known devices that use the air flow generated by a shredding rotor for transporting the shredded material into a container that is generally a part of the device (Berti patent US 2005156069 (A1)). For transporting the material into a container away from the rotor, are known systems that use the help of a series of additional transporting devices such as conveyor belts, augers and often fans are known. For example, these are known from the patents (Seppi ITVR20060149 (A1)), AHWI DE102005034491 A1).
However, the known devices have often the problem that the material flow is sometimes higher than the maximum flow allowed by transporting means positioned downstream of the shredding rotor. The consequence of this is that the material is not collected and still remains on the ground or that the secondary transporting means are clogged.
The present invention has the purpose to solve these problems and to allow for a fine shredding, an accurate collection and an effective transport at a determined distance.
This purpose is reached by a device for shredding, collecting and transporting shredded material according to the characterizing part of claim 1.
It is provided a device for shredding, collecting and transporting shredded material that comprises a frame designed to be brought by a self-propelled means, a tool holder rotor rotatably housed by the frame with axis substantially parallel to a ground to be treated and perpendicular to the moving direction of the self-propelled means, an actuator suitable for moving a shaft kinetically connected cinematically connected to the tool holder rotor and a hood upperly surrounding the tool holder rotor and connected to a conveyor channel.
If in the hood and/or in the conveyor channel is provided at least a fan, suitable for supporting the flow of material centrifuged by the tool holder rotor, cloggings or jams in the expulsion of the shredded material are avoided.
Preferably, two fans are provided.
In a variant, between the hood and the channel, it is provided a joint wherein it is housed the at least one fan with axis perpendicular to the axis of the tool holder rotor.
In another variant, the motion of at least one fan is derived from the inlet shaft operating the tool holder rotor.
Alternatively, it is provided a hydraulic unit that through a distribution valve powers the motor of the tool holder rotor and the hydraulic motors of fans.
Preferably, the channel outlet is equipped with a deflector designed to deviate the shredded material towards a user, for example, a container.